Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (TV Series)
| next = }} Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes is a series that ran between September 2nd, 2006 and October 20th, 2007. The series was made as a response to the first Fantastic Four film. It is the fourth to feature the characters after , , and . Story The series does not tell the origin but assumes that audiences would get this thanks to the first movie, which had been released several months before. The series follows the events of the first film, much like . Here, the four heroes-to-be were on a space station, not a shuttle as in the comics and previous incarnations, along with . Doom was directly responsible for the failing of the station's shields. Though unlike the film Doom does not gain any powers by this and remains closer to the comic version. Outside of America, Doom is removed from the opening sequence. The first half focus on the mysteries of the and Doom's attempts to exploit its power. The Four also fought against the usual assortment of villains such as , , , , the and the . They would also find other superheroes such as and the Incredible . The second half was less focused and each episode was more or less intended as separate. The Four would fight the , , and . In this part of the series they would team up with other heroes such as , , and . Unlike previous series, this series featured original storylines. Though certain Stan Lee and Jack Kirby comics did serve as inspirations for several episodes. Production Like the film, was portrayed as an African-American rather than as a Caucasian as in the comics and previous series. According to writer Christopher Yost, Fantastic Four villain Galactus was off-limits for the show though he could not remember why. was used in his place. https://twitter.com/yost/status/629838746259591169 Cast : Animation The series combined traditional two-dimensional art with modern three-dimensional computer generated imagery. The animation was done by an animation company based in France named Moonscoop. Episodes *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Episodes Twenty-six episodes were released in a single season over the course of roughly three and a half years. Reception It has a 7.1 on the Internet Movie Database and 8.6 Great on TV.com. Release The series suffered from an erratic airing schedule while on Cartoon Network. It first aired on September 2, 2006 as part of Toonami and ran for seven episodes before being pulled without any explanation. It returned on June 9, 2007 in time for the release of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer but only for eleven episodes leaving the other eight unaired in the United States. The series is set to be rereleased with 'new' episodes on Nickelodeon's Nicktoons Network in Fall 2009. The third sequential episode was the first to be aired, but this was corrected for the DVD release. All twenty-six episodes are available on DVD. External Links *Marvel Animation Age *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia Category:Non MAU Category:Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes